Workstations for computers and computer-related equipment typically include at least a computer monitor, a keyboard, and a mousing device. To conserve space and to provide the user with flexibility in positioning the keyboard and mousing device relative to the computer monitor, it is often desirable for the workstation to include a keyboard drawer or keyboard support assembly. The keyboard support assembly typically includes a tray for supporting the keyboard and a mechanical connection that allows movement of the keyboard tray from its storage position when the keyboard is not in use to its open or extended position when the user wishes to use the keyboard.
Keyboard support assemblies may further include mechanical devices for moving the keyboard from its storage position to a position in front of the user that allows safe and comfortable operation of the keyboard. Because proper positioning of the keyboard can provide ergonomic benefits to the user, various alternatives are available for adjusting both the keyboard height and keyboard angle. However, many of the known devices are awkward to adjust and may not provide the user with an adequate number of keyboard height and angle adjustment options to achieve the desired ergonomic benefits. Thus, it is desirable to provide a keyboard support assembly that is easy to use and that gives the user a wide range of adjustment alternatives.